Life as a Tallest
by Pixil Pixi
Summary: Slightly tall, nervous, shy, and hot tempered Lexi gets appointed to Tallest. She knew Tallest had very important jobs; they were the leaders and the stronghold of the Irken empire. She never imagined becoming one, much less falling in love. Red/oc female


Okay I just wanna say that Lexi's eye color is the same as Taks. Originally I wanted it to be a cyan blue, but after some research I didn't find anything saying Irken eyes being blue…So I didn't do it. (even if I REALLY, and I mean _**REALLY**_ wanted too.) :[

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that if I owned Invader Zim that I would be writing this and not actually continuing the series? **

**EDIT: Okay I went and revised some things, and quickly scanned over it for any other mistakes I missed. I also took the time to enter the horizontal ruler space mabobber things. (the gray lines...) because stupid fanfiction takes the line brakes that I use in word out (which I hadn't realized until I went back to read this to do the next chapter. ;D yes that's right i'm working on it).**

**SO yeah...enjoy? ]**

* * *

"Invader Lexi, congratulations. You are now Almighty Tallest Lexi." The control brain said as it looked down at the Taller looking female Irken. She snapped her head up in surprise; when she had been called to Conventia, she had thought she was in trouble or something. Currently she was kneeled before them. Lexi rose to her feet and starred up at the control brains in shock and disbelief.

"Me? A...a Tallest?" Lexi asked, unsure if this was some cruel sick joke. Perhaps she had been tricked or knocked out and her enemy was putting her into a fake illusion. She looked around the convention hall suspiciously. If it was an illusion then it was sure to havfe flaws. As she did though, she found no flaws. There were no random flickers, and everything was in the right place that it should be.

"Yes Tallest Lexi." The control brain said in a monotone robotic voice. She looked back up at him.

"Why pick me?" Lexi asked curiously. "I mean I know I'm tall and all…" she trailed off. She was indeed taller than most Irken's, one of the many reasons she had become an invader. She did seem to rise over the others about a couple of inches, but she was not as tall as the other Tallest themselves. Although then again, she had not even seen a mirror since she was last on Irk, which was about 5 years ago. Maybe she had grown a few inches?

The control brain sighed.

"My Tallest Lexi, you were chosen for many reasons. You already conquered 2 planets in only 5 years. You excelled in your battle and intelligence skills. You carry many good personality traits that will allow you to make decisions with a sound calm mind, and you do well under pressure. You are already well respected by most Irkens, and last but not least, you are taller than the average Irken. There is no reason why you should not be fit for the title, and with the deaths of Tallest Myuki and Tallest Spork, we were in need of at least one more Tallest." the control brain explained.

Lexi looked down at her hands and then back up to the control brains and smiled. What the control brain had said was very true, but she had her flaws too. She was not perfect. Hell, she didn't even think she was a good leader! Sure she could make decisions soundly and whatever, but she was unsure most of the time and hesitated a lot. She also only believed she'd been able to conquer her planet so quickly was because she was given an easier planet, with less advanced species. It had been her and her lasers, and them and their bows and arrows. Not a fair fight. Her second planet was technically not only hers but another invaders too, she had gotten a distress signal and had responded.

Never the less, if the brains willed it, then she supposed she should go with their decision anyway. She knew if she fought against their judgment, even if she had no intention to, she would lose anyway.

"O-okay then." Lexi replied, still a little in disbelief.

She stepped forward to the control brain and it quickly transformed its hands into a pod and enclosed Lexi inside. Not a second later the brain released her. Lexi felt different. She looked down at herself. Her clothes had been changed to the same attire the other tallest wore, signifying her authority and status. Unlike the other tallest, her outfit was blue-ish purple, which matched her eyes. She looked at her hands in aw; her once black gloved hands, turned into gauntlets with only her two fingers sticking out.

'That will have to take some time to get used to.' She thought and looked back up at the brain.

"Thank you." She said, not really sure what else to say. The control brain just turned and left, revealing the two other current tallest, Tallest Red and Tallest Purple.

They smiled at her, and she sheepishly smiled back at them.

"Um…Hi?" she said nervously. Other than video calls, she had never really met them in person.

"Congratulations Tallest Lexi." Tallest Red said, Purple nodding in agreement.

Lexi rubbed the back of her head a little, feeling a little awkward. What was she supposed to do now?

"Erm…thanks…what exactly am I supposed to do now?" she asked nervously, a small blush spreading across her face in embarrassment.

Red and Purple looked at each other and then back to her.

"Basically…anything we want to." Purple answered, Lexi looked at him in confusion. Wasn't there responsibilities and stuff that came with being Tallest?

"Why don't we just show you around?" Red spoke up. Lexi smiled and nodded.

"Okay" she said, and then they left thfe room.

* * *

Lexi sighed; currently she was at the head of the Massive, watching the stars go by as it drifted in space. It had been only 2 weeks now since her 'promotion.' She was bored out of her mind. Behind her the sliding door opened, making Lexi turn around. Red hovered in.

"Hey you ready for today?" Red asked as he stopped by her, leaning on the same rail she was. He looked at ease. Over the past 2 weeks she had gotten to know the other Tallest a little better. It was a relief that they all got along so well. The only thing Lexi disproved of was the excessive eating. She looked at him in confusion.

"Ready for what?" she asked. Red slapped his forehead.

"You mean you don't know? You're a Tallest you're supposed to know!" he said.

"Well excuse me if no one tells me anything." Lexi said putting her hands on her hips and looking at him. Red just smiled.

"Today we're assigning planets to our invaders in operation impending doom II!" He yelled excitedly. Lexi just stared at him, and then looked back out to space as if it were nothing.

"Oh. Okay." Was all she said. Red looked at her for a while.

"You mean you're not excited?" he asked, making Lexi look at him and smile.

"Of course I am it's just… I guess I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm a Tallest now is all." She grinned. Red grinned back and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You'll get used to it. Trust me, being a Tallest is fun." He said.

"My Tallest, I am sorry to interrupt but we're about to dock in Conventia again." One of the pilots informed them.

Red let go of Lexi and nodded at the pilot.

"Alright, we'll head to the transporters." He replied. They left the control room and headed for the docking bay.

"NOW WIGGLE YOUR ATTENAS IN SALUTE, BE CAUSE HERE THEY ARE. YOUR ALL KNOWING ALL POWERFUL LEADERS, THE ALMIIIGHHTYY TALLEST." The announcer yelled. Lexi twirled her antenna; this was her first convention as a Tallest. She wasn't sure what to do, or say. Red and Purple had briefed her on the way here. All of the sudden, she felt the large oval pod open with smoke, and they were pulled upward. She stumbled a bit in surprise. Red and Purple stayed still like statues, apparently used to it.

"Whoa!" she yelled in surprise as all the sudden the floor started going down. Lasers shot out from around the elevator type contraption.

Red and Purple seemed to enjoy it, as they started waving to the crowd. Lexi walked over to their sighed, and the crowd seemed to start to go wild in applause. Red looked at Lexi and then took her hand and putting it in the air. The crowd went ballistic. Lexi seemed to get the idea, and started to wave like Red and Purple, and smiled at the large crowd.

"I told you they'd like the Lasers" Red commented. Lexi sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Good lord not again' Lexi thought. Lasers and smoke machines was the only subject red and purple seemed to disagree on. They had been arguing back and forth about it on the way here.

"Everything is lasers with you, I'm tell you the sfmoke machines-AAAAAAAAHBAADABAH AAAAYAAHHHH!" Purple screamed as a laser hit his eye. Lexi gasped a little and looked at him, wondering if he was okay. Red seemed to not even give him a second look, so Lexi decided to not worry about it either. Perhaps it happened often?

The crowd went wild once again.

"See" he said. Maybe he hadn't noticed…

"Are you sure it's not just because we're the Tallest?" Lexi asked, Red seemed to not hear it or just ignore her like he had to Purple.

"Welcome mighty Irken soldiers! You are the finest soldiers the Irken Empire has to offer! Good for you." Red started, "Standing behind us however are the soldiers we've chosen for roles in the most crucial part of Operation Impending Doom II!"

All of the sudden the screen behind them lit up, showing a map of planets. Lexi looked up at it and then back at the crowd. Purple slowly stood up, apparently recovering from the laser.

"Even the audiences get to sit and watch." Red remarked.

"You should've tried harder" Purple said to the crowd.

"These superior ones-"Red was cut off.

"Not quite as superior as us of course" Purple said, assessing his authority. Lexi rolled her eyes and examined the group.

"Pfft, duh" Red said and hovered in front of Purple.

"These less superior soldiers, but not quite as superior, will each get assigned a planet of their own to conquer." Red said.

Red and Purple then looked at Lexi expectantly. She stared back for a moment and then it donned on her, it was her turn to speak!

"Oh! Right" she turned to the group of invaders on the stage.

"There you will blend in the enemy inhabitants." I started.

"All while gather crucial information, and assessing the planets weaknesses, and making it vulnerable to our big spaceship…gang." Red ended. Purple and Lexi looked at each other and the back at Red. Lexi slapped her forehead.

"The _Armada,_" He corrected and then looked at the crowd, "NOW! LET THE ASSIGNING BEGIN!"

It was silent, except for one Irken in the back that yelled "WOOOOOO!"

Lexi sighed. This was going to take awhile.

"Lexi," Red said aloud and turned to her, "since you're the newest Tallest, you have the honor of choosing the first invader." Red said smiling at her. Purple looked at him weirdly for some reason, Lexi just shook it off and nodded. She smiled at the group.

"Hmm….Invader Larg, you're up first." Lexi said smiling. Larg looked surprised, but quickly walked over to the stage and stood before the 3 of them.

"Ahhh, you've seemed to have grown since the last time you stood before us shoulder." Red remarked...proudly? Lexi couldn't quite tell his expression.

"You've been assigned to the planet Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people." Purple said. Lexi gasped under her breath, and looked at them both. Tears welled up in Largs face.

"Wait!" Lexi blurted out without thinking hovering in-between them. Red and Purple both turned towards her surprised, she blushed in embarrassment, the whole audience watched her as well. She went to fiddle with her fingers, but stopped. She was a Tallest now, she had to be a leader, or at least act like one.

"I don't think he should be assigned to Blorg." She said straightening her back and tried to put on a straight determined look on her face.

Red and Purple stared at her, they wanted an explanation.

"I-I mean, he _has _gotten taller. You said so yourself Red." Lexi said and smiled.

Red and Purple looked at each other, and then seemed to go along with it.

"Very well, because of your increased height, we have decided to give you the planet Vort, home of the universes comfiest couch." Red said. Larg fist pumped the air.

"Yes!" he remarked out loud, and quickly took the data pad from Red. Lexi smiled; at least she had done something right. She hovered closer in the middle of Red and Purple, feeling more confident.

"Next" Purple said, "Invader Spleen!"

Spleen walked up to the stage.

"OoooOOOooooo" Red and Purple both said. Spleen had a freakishly long head. Lefxi just laughed a little under her breath.

"And last, invader Skooge!" Purple announced. Lexi sighed in relief. This was the last one.

"Oh now that's just sad." Red said. They all bent down to come to level with Skooge, which annoyed the other Tallest greatly.

"Could you GET any shorter" Purple yelled in annoyance. Skooge stared up at them.

"You will be assigned to Blorch, home of the slaughtfering rat people" Red said quickly. Skooge's eyes swelled in tears. Lexi sighed; there was nothing she could do to help him. Unfortunately being tall was everything, and Skooge was just too short. She couldn't look at him, she would have melted right there. Unfortunately for her, her greatest weakness was her big heart. She was easy to give into sympathy and other emotions. She couldn't stand people being sad. This was one of the reasons she thought she was not fit for being a Tallest. She wasn't ruthless like Red and Purple. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"THUS CONCLUDES THE GREAT ASSIGNING." The announcer said. Lexi's antenna twitched a little, she could her some screaming in the back.

Lexi moved forward to the crowd scanning it, seeing something moving through it while Red and Purple remarked something about snacks and mooches.

"No, no, no! Wait!" a voice yelled from the crowd.

"That voice! It can't be!" Purple exclaimed all the sudden. Lexi spotted the moving thing, and recognized it from her academy days, back when Red, Purple, and she were still in training.

"Zim" They all said at the same time.

"Sorry I am late, my Tallest. I couldn't find my invitation. You're lucky I even made it at all. "Zim said as he climbed onto the platform.

"You weren't invited at all Zim" Red said. Lexi looked at him.

"Why not?" she asked in a lower voice to him. He ignored her question. Perhaps he'd answer it later.

"Weren't you banished to Foodcourtia?f" Purple asked. Lexi gasped.

"What?" she yelled a little, "but that's only for criminals or bad Irkens! Why was Zim sent there?" She asked. Everyone looked at her.

"I haven't been around her in years, give me a break pefople." She said annoyed. They turned their attention back to Zim.

"Oh, I quit when I found out about this. " Zim said.

"You quit being banished?" Purple asked.

"The assigning is over, Zim." Red said.

"But you can't have an invasion without me! I was in operation Impending Doom 1! Don't you remember?" Zim asked.

"Oh yes, we remember." Purple remarked. Red and Purple seemed to go into a daze. Probably thinking back.

"I put out the fires" Zim smiles sheepishly.

"You made them worse Zim!" Red argued.

"Worse…Or better?" Zim said. Lexi shook her head, same old Zim. She smiled.

"Guh... Besides, no invader has ever been so... very small. You're very small, Zim. You're a tiny thing. 'Purple remarked.

"He isn't that bad" fLexi mumbled to them. They didn't hear.

"But, invader's blood marches through my veins! Like giant radioactive rubber pants! The pants command me! Do not ignore my veins! "Zim said.

"Okay what did he do?" Lexi said in frustration. Red and Purple ignored her again, as they gave Zim a sandwich. They attempted to end the session, but Zim interrupted them.

"My Tallest, an opportunity to prove that I truly can be an invader is all that I ask! Gimme!" Zim pleaded.

Lexi looked at him, and immediately, her heart gave. Red and Purple went to say something but Lexi intervened.

"Wait a second." She said and floated behind Zim, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How long have we known Zim?" she asked them. Red and Purple looked at her weirdly, as if asking 'what are you doing?'

They looked at each other and then back at her.

"Ever since the Academy days." Red said, "But why-"he was cut off.

"And who did we hang out with the most?" she asked. They both looked at the ground, they were quiet for a moment.

"Zim" they finally mumbled. It was true, but back in those days they were different then from what they are now. Things change.

"Right and your telling me that you're not even going to give your old friend a CHANCE at proving his own worth and dignity?" she asked accusingly, satisfied with her argument.

"But he-"Purple and Red started to argue with her, but Lexi stopped them.

"No excuses for abandoning a friend," Lexi said and then whispered to them so that Zim couldn't hear, "besides think about how good he could be at conquering if he did what ever he did here to get himself banished to Foodcourtia."

They both looked at her; instantly, taking this moment as they weakened a little, she gave them the puppy dog eyes, like she always had given them when she wanted something back in the academy days. They sighed.

"Very well. Zim you will be assigned to…."Red started hovering around the holograph, "um….uhh…um…..ummm….Right Here!" Red said pointing to a yellow piece of paper that was taped to the graph.

"You will be sent to a planet so mysterious, no one has even heard of it!" red said enthusiastically.

"Right, it's so secret that even those who know its name dare not even speak its name!" Purple added.

"What's its name?" Zim asked.

"Oh I dare not speak it!" Purple said.

Red turned to me, and I grinned innocently.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"Yes." I said and let go of Zim shoulder.

I smiled at Zim.

"Good luck." I said to him.

"Invaders! Report to the equipment hall! Oh, and remember! Lasers." Red announced.

A laser hit Purple in the eye making him scream and fall to the ground, squirming in pain.

"The universe will be ours for the taking! It's only a matter of time before all the races of the Universe serve the Irken Empire!" Red said ignoring Purples pain. Lexi sighed as Purple stood back up.

"I'll even have them serve me curly fries." Purple said excitedly, making Lexi slap her forehead. She seemed to do that a lot lately…

* * *

"So, what's in the equipment room?" Lexi asked as she trailed in-between Red and Purple.

"Were handing out SIR units." Purple replied.

"Oh okay." Lexi said as they entered through the door.

They quickly made their way to platform.

"This is your standard issue information retrieval unit, also known as a SIR. It will assist you in gathering valuable knowledge during your mission." Red said.

"It's also a Thermos!" Purple said happily. Lexi sighed annoyed. Again with the food thing.

"Who wants this one!" Purple yelled and then threw it at who ever had said 'I do!'

"Everyone else line up for yours" Red said.

One by one, the Irkens took their SIR unit and walked off. Soon Zim came to the front of the line.

"Finally, a slave robot of my own!" Zim said and held out his arms.

"Umm, we have a special model for you Zim." Red said. Lexi snapped her head at Purple and Red, giving them a look.

They seemed to assemble a SIR unit that came from the trash. Lexi glared. Zim had been one of her good friends back in the old days. She didn't see any reason as to why they were so mean to Zim. Whatever he had done must have been pretty bad…

Before Lexi realized it, Zim was already walking off with his SIR unit. Lexi sighed and waited for this to be over. All she wanted to do was go to her room and just lay in her bed.

* * *

**a/n - Okay I just want to say this was for fun so I was sort of lazy at some parts. That and I didn't have a beta reader look over it. It just takes WAYYY to long and I'm an impatient person.**


End file.
